HetaOni: Chikai
by NaiOokamiSohma
Summary: It was silly, an RPG game… come to life? Laughable! But I couldn't seem to deter the thought now. I couldn't dispel the notion as a figment of my own silly whims. This place was much too familiar, these people I had met too familiar, and even the conversations that were occurring. They were much too similar…. My heart raced and I gulped. Silly, laughable even… wasn't it?
1. Chapter 1 The Abandoned Mansion

**Chapter 1. The Abandoned Mansion**

* * *

Have you ever woken up simply not recognizing the world around you? It's dreamlike and almost surreal that you just don't believe its reality or that it's even happening in the first place. Similar to a milky layer wrapped around your mind, causing difficulty to comprehend what you're seeing, almost as if gazing through the eyes of a stranger.

But then reality sets in with a startling and almost disorientating force, yet all at once causes the senses to clear up and suffocate.

The overhead lights are suddenly much brighter and almost blinding but the confusion lingering causes the stinging eyes to keep wide-eyed and open; the air is suddenly staler and harder to breathe in as the throat constricts and the chest tightens to the point of hyperventilating, resulting from the sensation of dread from deep within oneself.

_Where is this place…?_

It's something hard to comprehend and even harder still to explain the sinking fear that only being _lost_ and _alone_ can do to a person. Many believe that such horror will never happen to them. But that is a lie. I know because I had been one of those people and even now as I keep muttering to myself and shaking my head, I was trying to convince myself that this is all a dream. I just had to dispel this _nightmare_.

I know it's real though. I can feel the truth deep in my bones that **this **was reality even as I heaved myself off the cold and unfamiliar rough flooring and bare feet touched the torn apart book pages and covers scattered around the room. I can see the overhead lights above, glaring brightly down upon my trembling form, brown eyes lingering briefly upon the overthrown shelves and cabinets toppled haphazardly with white piles of cloth spilling out like a stream underneath the dark wood and onto the ground.

No dream could create such a realistic feeling, it _had_ to be real and already I hated the idea. This is _real _and it was _frightening_ to find oneself in a place never seen before, having no recollection of having ever seen or been in a room before but then wake up in the unfamiliar place nonetheless…

Different scenarios' and wild possibilities began to flitter through my mind, each one wilder than the last, but with one constant theme: **danger**.

It is so mind gripping that I hadn't even noticed that I had begun pacing from one side of the room to the other while gasping desperately for air. I couldn't even recall clammy hands patting over chapped and dry lips, over pale and ashen cheeks before entangling themselves deep into the dark brown curls of my hair. I hadn't even noticed the sharp sting when I would stumble once or twice against the perfectly kept grand piano.

But the pounding in my head was something I knew and acknowledged – it was a moment of disorienting pain, one that caused my eyes to roll up and obscure my vision. I was drowning in cold, and there was a rushing in my ears as though being underwater. I was being dragged downward and deeper into the abyss, except that it wasn't dark. There was only white fog obscuring my senses and blurred shapes were moving around me. Then came a voice, female –

_"You have to admit that it looks just like it…"_

_The sounds of someone moving on dead grass – a door creaking open – a joyous and teasing giggle –_

I jerked back to life and found myself lying flat on my back on the floor. The lights were buzzing overhead and I had to wonder what had happened. The voice had sounded familiar but I couldn't seem to pinpoint from where and to whom.

I felt very sick and when I put up my hand to push my glasses back securely, I could feel the cold sweat on my face. I heaved myself back onto my feet and quickly gazed around, brows furrowed and fingers pressed to my temple. The headache was still present but it was coming in and out in spurts, one moment so agonizing that I could barely comprehended up or down, and then the next so dull that it was almost annoying.

"What happened? Who was that?"

I _knew_ that person. That person was familiar to me…. But who was it? I couldn't seem to get the right image of them, the right face to match the voice I had heard.

It was during these moments of wonder and confusion that I had spotted _it_, something lumped underneath the piles of ripped and torn apart paper. It felt like the world had slowed down to me as I leaned forward, brushing and pushing away book covers and paper – then the next second I held an oak-handled pocket knife.

I had seen it before, I realized. The handle was smooth and the same, the weight briefly familiar. Then I flicked open the blade and noticed how sharp the steel was despite the sliver of scratches from use it had. Blood pounding in my ears, I turned the knife over and froze.

"My Lotus, everlasting love …your cousin." Those were the words I mouthed while tracing the scratchy writing printed into the blade. It was my cousin's knife, the pocket knife I had gifted to her one summer when she had gone on a hunting trip last year.

Mireya had admitted that while it was fun she wouldn't repeat the trip again, and that was the last time I had seen the knife. I had been so sure it had been forgotten, left somewhere in a dark corner or underneath piles of things, never to be seen again. But now here it was and I wasn't sure whether to feel joyous that my cousin could be here or frightened because the knife was with me and _she_ wasn't.

Once more it was as though freezing water was rising in my chest, cutting through my insides and then _it_ happened again. I was falling through a thick white fog, the familiar female voice was louder than ever, echoing through my head –

_"Is it really abandoned?"_

_"Now don't you say I never cared for your gifts~!"_

_"**Locked**! I'm really starting to _hate_ locked doors –"_

Numbing, swirling mist was filling my brain…. What was I doing? Why was I checking doors? Why was I going deeper into the building, down stairs and through hallways….? I needed to find my cousin; no I _needed_ to get out of this manor.

I was now in front of a door, the entrance door. But it wouldn't open no matter which way I pushed and pulled the handle. Had Mireya locked the door? I quickly moved towards the windows and tried to pull them open. But my arms had only jerked and wouldn't budge the windows.

I didn't wish to be here any longer I realized. But even when I pulled back my arm and rammed my elbow against the glass, it hadn't even rattled. No instead _I_ had been the one jostled and hobbling back in pain.

It was like the window was affixed, a model or prop but that couldn't be right. I could see the dead grass making up most of the property, could see the brass gates lighting up underneath the sun, and see the forest growing like a barrier just outside of the property.

Suddenly I was falling again, falling through the icy mist…. And this time I realized whose voice I was hearing.

Mireya's voice was shouting, panicking –

_"Natalie, go! Run –"_

_There was so much screaming and the dark visage of the enemy –_

A cold shiver swept through my body and I froze, chest tightening as I stiffly turned around. There behind me was a monster. It was a large creature that toward towered to the ceiling. Its face and body was almost human but the gray-skin caused my stomach to contract. It was glistening, grayish, and almost seemed ready to decay.

Then the thing drew up its hand, its black eyes cold and empty, before suddenly the world spun. Pain erupted throughout my entire body and I now found myself on the floor, exposed skin burning red from having slid against the wooden flooring so fast, and my limbs aching from having crashed into the wall.

But the monster was coming again, its mouth parting and letting out a long, slow, and rattling breath. "**You won't…escape…"**

I flinched and immediately raced down another hall, heart pounding and tears mingling with the sweat on my face. A monster, I had to get away from it! I dove for the first door I could clamp my trembling and clammy hands on, struggling to open it even as I noticed the monster looming closer… and **closer**.

The door burst open and I quickly shut the door, locking it and stumbling back with a yelp when the doorframe rattled. The monster was outside and wanted entrance. I curled into the corner of the bathroom, crouching and hiding my face into my knees as I sobbed.

"Dream… a dream – it's not real!" But the stinging pain over my body, more consistent against my mid-section, said otherwise. The door rattled once more and for a hysterical moment I worried if the monster would break down the door but then there was silence. The beast was leaving.

I couldn't move though and I didn't want to move. My limbs were locked up and the fear threatening to overthrow me was building and sinking throughout my body.

God what was that thing? A _monster_… A disgusting and hideous monster that had trapped me – _us_ –

I gripped tightly onto the pocket knife still clamped shut in my hand, the grip so tight that my knuckles where turning white. For brief moments I wondered if Mireya had been caught by that monster or if she had gotten away safely.

The very thought of her being hurt caused me to shudder while I cried and prayed.

* * *

**Welp~ Much Thanks to My beta, the amazing** _Fk306_ **whom has been helping with this story, she has been an amazing help. I also do not own the HetaOni franchise, only my own OC's and the plot that will occur. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Cosplayers

**Chapter 2. The Cosplayers**

* * *

I awoke with a start, ears alert and my grip once more tight on the knife. For a brief moment I wondered what had awoken me from the restless sleep of unconsciousness. But then I heard _it_ – the doorknob rattling – someone was trying to get inside….

My head snapped up and I could feel the dribble of cold sweat trickling down behind my glasses as panic bubbled inside me. Had that been the monster? Had it returned in hopes of finishing me off? Then just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

"It's rocked…"

The knife almost fell out my grip from the shock of the voice muffled from outside the bathroom door. Had that been… a _human_?

My jaw clenched tightly and I could feel the thrumming of my heart bouncing around in my chest while I steadied myself, grasping onto the wall as I made my way to the door. I tried to comprehend and come up with a logical explanation for the voice, but each one was the same: Was it _truly_ a human being outside this door? Had that accented voice not been a human male I heard?

Ear pressed lightly against the doorframe, I could hear the footsteps that were beginning to fade away and I realized that they were _too light_ to have been made from the heavy set weight of that _monster_.

Despite it I knew deep inside I didn't really wish to leave the safety of this place, this small haven which had protected me, but my fingers had already unlocked the door and my hopeful curiosity had won over my cautious fear. The door creaked open and I peeked out, careful to keep myself hidden and ready for escape should I be wrong.

Eyes widening and mouth agape, I stared. _There_ moving down the hall was the visage of a slim formed man, his kimono sleeves fluttering and his sandals clacking hollowly against the yellowed wooden flooring. _A human being_… this man was not part of my imagination, was he?

My heart fluttered with hope as I swept away from the bathroom I had been residing in for the past hours, calling out to the man with a reaching hand. I just couldn't believe it – A _human being_ – an actual human being.

I was so excited that I had barely even thought to wonder of how he had entered the building – Had the door not been locked – how had he gotten inside? All red-flaring signs of suspicion were brushed away. This was a human being! What more did I need? Then black haired man, Asian I realized, spun around but did not appear as eager at the sight of me as I was of him. In fact his brown and eerily empty eyes narrowed as he frowned, taking a defensive step away from me.

My mouth dropped open in shock and I tried to speak, to plead to him, but no sound had come, only the tiny whimpers and shuddering breaths from deep in my throat. What was he doing? Why was he moving away? I cleared my throat and tried again. "I… I please…"

The man though hadn't wavered and he kept the same wary look upon me even as I rested my other hand onto the handle of the pocket knife – realization suddenly struck and I lowered the blade. He thought I was trying to _attack_ him. "N-no this I… a _monster_ – please I just…"

I was trembling from the sheer force of my desperation, vision blurring thanks to the hot tears spilling down my face. One hand rested heavily against the base of my neck while the other pressed against my chest, chin tucked in as I sobbed.

What a sight I must be to him though, a mysterious female blubbering and sobbing, trying to justify the knife held in hand, dark brown curls wild and unkempt, glassy eyes hooded with tears and clothes so tarnished and crumpled that one could tell I had been in a skirmish.

I must look like a madwoman whom had finally reached a point of no return. No wonder he looked so wary, his eyes cautious and stance tense.

"A monster…"

He must have not seen the monster and for a moment I wondered if he would believe me. But who would believe such _nonsense_? Who would believe such _nightmares_ derived only from books and movies?

It was like something was fighting inside me though, a piece that wished to crumple to the ground and forget about life and yet at the same time shout out and plead for the heavens to believe – _anyone_…. It didn't matter, just someone –

A warm hand suddenly settled upon my shoulder and I looked up, startled at the touch. The man inclined his head and stared at me before continuing on down the hall. I couldn't understand what had happened and so I was frozen in place, blinking rapidly as I watched the man go and almost turn the corner, but then he looked back and beckoned me to follow him.

For a moment I hesitated, wondering if it was such a good idea to follow a man I just met. But he was the only other human being I had seen and I didn't want to be alone. Quickly I sprinted after him and trailed silently behind. He was a quiet man and wouldn't look at me, eyes set in front and seemingly unaware of the nervousness settling in my shoulders as I wrung my hands together.

I wasn't sure _where_ he was leading me towards. We had even passed by the entrance, and while I couldn't help but glance over and wonder if it would open since the Asian man was in the manor as well, I continued to follow after the man and into what seemed to be a foyer.

To the right were a single cabinet, a tatami rug, and sitting chairs. To the left was the kitchen portion of the room. The quite man turned towards the kitchen, passing the piled bags, circled around the granite counter top where I couldn't help but notice a neat pile of broken shards near the sink, before aiming for the china cabinet.

Following timidly behind I ignored the black-haired male's determination in searching through the china cabinet, instead I observed what the kitchen had to offer. There was one single sink and a faucet bent beyond repair, some storing cabinets filled with an assortment of bottles. Cabinets filled with rusted and barely useable cooking utensils and a refrigerator. Though one peek inside told me I'd probably die from just a single touch of the… _food_ left behind.

There was also a door but, as curious as I was, hadn't tried the knob. The Asian male had distracted me as he bustled about with cleaning a single glass cup, making his way around the counter and towards the faucet. He jerked to a halt when he realized the faucet was practically useless.

Did he wish for water? I wondered, nibbling on my lip as I watched him. He seemed a bit frustrated and deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed he was fiddling with the cup while glancing over to the open doorway that would lead back into the halls. Did he really want water _that_ badly? Did he not understand that this was an abandoned manor?

Suddenly, the male sighed and turned his attention back to me. "Do you need water?"

I pulled back in surprise, startled by the question. He had been looking for a cup so as to give _me_ water? Had that been why he had asked me to follow him? I swallowed heavily and I noticed that my throat was a fair bit swollen and dry. I had been so frightened for my life though and very confused by the male that I hadn't even noticed. But now that he mentioned – it was the only thing that I had my attention on now.

Though I truly doubted there was any water in this place – was this building not abandoned? If I remember correctly Mireya _had_ said this place was abandoned. Why would the faucet, pipes, or anything water based work? Actually that brought up the question as to _why_ the electricity worked….

Shaking my head, I settled my gaze downwards, "N-no, I'm… I'm alright…um…" There was a _click_ and my eyes drew back upwards, watching as the Asian male settled the cup on the counter with a nod. He was frowning though before he suddenly settled into a polite smile.

"I see." He said before inclining his head in greeting, "What is your name, miss?"

"U-uh, Na-Natalie…" I trailed off and pondered if I should shake his hand. But quickly shook off the thought and simply settled with repeating myself. "Natalie – and… and yours…?"

The man seemed to pause, staring back at me with a silent gaze. He was hesitating and he knew it when the tense silence filled the air even heavier than before. Then he spoke, "…I do not have a _human_ name. But I am carred Japan."

I blanched immediately at his words, brows furrowing and eyes unfocused. Was he joking? Pulling my leg? The man though didn't add on to his words, seemingly at ease with being named after a country, perhaps his _own_ country at that. The Asian man was completely indifferent to my plight of doubt, his smile polite and eyes cloudy with no gesture of amusement.

Was the Asian man an actor or perhaps a little touched in the head? I bit my lip while my shoulders tucked themselves in, trying to think on why the man called himself Japan. I didn't know the man enough though, to be sure of anything but…. But perhaps he was a cosplayer? _Hetalia _was the first to come in mind. Scrutinizing the male from beneath my bangs I noticed the way the man stood, spoke, and appearance held much similarity to the personified nation of that anime.

Then another thought came to me: perhaps the man simply did not _trust me_.

I **had** held a pocket knife in hand when we had met, brandished towards his person, appearance wild and eyes cloudy – obviously not fully there. I had even pleaded with him about a _monster_. But the Asian man hadn't even mentioned it, hadn't even shown a sign of having _seen_ the monster, his movements very calm and leisured. He wasn't even demanding how or why I was in the manor or if I even knew a way out.

I wondered if perhaps I had imagined the monster but as if to contradict me, my side suddenly twanged with pain. It _couldn't_ have been my imagination… but the man… _Japan_ as he wished to be called… he _hadn't_ _mentioned_ anything. He hadn't even given me his name… he did not trust me.

I hesitated though of calling out his bluff. What would he do if I said I didn't believe him? Would he leave me? I knew that there weren't many places to go in a locked manor, but I still worried – the image of the monster was forever imprinted in my mind – I didn't wish to be alone. Or would he attack me – perhaps he already had lost his mind – I turned my gaze away from the Asian man and knew that I couldn't call him out on the name.

I couldn't call out the bluff even if the niggling heaviness in my stomach – a single doubt – settled inside me. I just – _I don't want to be alone…__**. **_It was the only thing keeping me from saying anything and while I was sure that the Asian man did not trust me, _Japan_ had allowed me to follow him.

It was a quiet endeavor, neither of us speaking. The only sound passing between us was the creaking of the walls as the wind battered outside, the flip-flap of his kimono, and the shuffling of our feet echoing against the floor.

It was quite disheartening actually, but I wondered why Japan hadn't tried the entrance way. He had only given it a passing glance before continuing on up the stairs. Perhaps it was locked for him too? But I didn't dwell on it for long. I was very on edge, heart pounding and hands clammy as we ascended up the steps. The floorboards would creak and moan as we moved up them, not really helping my nerves that were once again piling up.

One we hit the top of the stairs Japan paused, taking in the layout of the new floor. He sighed and called out, "Itary-kun? Doitsu-san! Prussia-san!" I frowned and followed after the Asian man. Perhaps he was touched in the head… though _hopefully_ a devoted cosplayer, like his friends seemed to be if Japan was calling them by the country names.

Still as I glanced around, following after Japan as he opened door after door, a frustrated sigh escaping him when all he found inside unlocked ones were bedrooms, a sense of _familiarity_ began to settle into my bones. It wasn't the fact I held brief memories of having been here with my cousin, but something **more** and it was a bit frustrating because it was there – at the tip of my tongue.

I just couldn't seem to grasp it and deep inside my heart I knew it was something important.

I bit my lip and glanced up towards Japan, head cocked and brows furrowed. "Hey, Japan –." He glanced over at me and I froze. His eyes were narrowed and I could see the tension settled in his shoulders. He was definitely not happy. "…Sir? Um how did you enter the um…place?"

He sighed and looked at another set of stairs ascending up another floor. "My companions… one of them wished to come here. But I did not wish to reave him by himserf, so I and two others forrowed after him." Japan shook his head and turned down a corner. "What of you, Natarie-san –?" Japan yelped as he nearly fell flat on his face, stumbling and catching himself on the wall.

"J-Japan! A- ar-are you alright?" I looked down to see what had possibly caused him to trip and I was surprised to find out that it was a whip. A _whip_ of all things!

"H-Hai, I am fine. But what…?" He trailed off and with an unfocused gaze he took the whip from me, "Sore wa…its Germany's whip…" The color seemed to drain away from Japan's already pale skin. He rubbed at his brow and immediately began searching the halls once more, tucking the whip into one of his kimono sleeves. "Doitsu-san!"

"Doitsu-san? Come out, Germany!" Japan called out, retracing his steps and checking the bedrooms once more. I tried calling out for Germany as well, looking through other bedrooms before following after Japan to one last door. It was the bedroom near the stairs and it was then that Japan paused. "Doitsu…san?"

He hesitantly walked in and I noticed that the curtains at the far corner seemed to be moving. There were no windows in this room though, no wind to have caused such an event; was… someone hiding – was it Japan's friend? _Germany_ perhaps, hiding behind there?

I nibbled my lip and stood to the side while Japan gripped the curtains and pulled them back in one swift movement. Japan exhaled in relief and took a step back, allowing me to see a figure curled up in the closet. I examined the sleek haired man as Japan knelt down, trying to get the attention of the other male before him.

"Doitsu-kun…? Where are the others…?"

It was a little strange actually, to see a male of this guy's stature and size with electric blue eyes, trembling and afraid. An unusual sight but I wondered if perhaps the male – Germany as Japan called him – had also seen the monster. I gulped and clutched tighter on the pocket knife, finding comfort on the warm object in hand.

If even a man of _this guy's_ stature was **afraid**…**.**

"Perhaps I shourd get you something to drink…? Water, ne? That wourd surery herp." Japan nodded and hauled himself back to his feet, backing away but never taking his eyes off of Germany. I nibbled on my lip and gazed back towards Germany pondering if I should stay with the blonde. Perhaps I could stay with him instead and maybe even try to convince him to tell me what he was so afraid of?

I just had to make sure…**.**

"Japan…?"

The Asian man jerked his head up, eyes wide and dazed as if having forgotten I was in the room as well. He swallowed and rubbed down his kimono, trying to recompose himself. "Natarie-san – do you know if the bathroom sink works?"

"I… I'm not sure, I hadn't checked." I muttered. "Um… is it alright if I stay with uh, Germany?"

Japan blinked and slowly nodded, glancing back towards the blonde with worried eyes. "Perhaps it is best…. To carm him… I'rr return shortry." Japan muttered, inching out the door and leaving me behind with Germany.

I listened closely as Japan's footsteps faded away before turning to the shaken blonde. He certainly pulled off the _cosplay_ pretty well, I noted, scrutinizing the military uniform he wore. Perhaps they **were** really devoted cosplayers

I sighed and sank down in front of the German. "…Germany, right…? I'm sure that isn't your actual name."

There was no indication that he had heard me.

"You two, Japan and your other friends – Italy and Prussia… are cosplayers, right? That's kinda nice…" I nibbled my lip. He still wouldn't respond. "…Germany… what did you see?"

The male shuddered and turned his cloudy eyes towards the wall. "It was tall wasn't it? Gray… a **monster**…" Germany whimpered and turned further away from me. I suddenly felt guilty and it was only then when he shut his eyes did I see what I was doing.

I turned my gaze away gaze from the shaken male and I began to wonder what I was even trying to prove. The man couldn't even speak and he was obviously terrified. So why was I drudging up unwanted memories?

I had seen that monster hours and hours before but those hours had given me enough time to come to terms with what I had seen. The fact I had passed out in the bathroom as well had allowed me to calm down, my own body giving me enough mercy to not dream as I laid there.

It was of course an added benefit that Japan had been the next living being I had seen. His strange attitude, uncharacteristically quiet and calm, had healed me further until I had come back to a semi-rational state.

But Germany had _just seen_ it, hadn't he – and he still seemed to be reliving that moment. "How terrible…" I scolded myself, moving away from the man. I shouldn't even be speaking to him. I _wasn't _calming him; I wasn't even aiming for that.

My jaw clenched and I spun around to glare at the door. But Japan hadn't even been wary as he moved around the first and second floor, as if a monster never existed.

Though while I felt guilty for Germany's reaction, it had brought back my resolution to what I had seen and experienced. The monster was real and a brief tap to my side, realizing that it was probably bruised, only fuelled the idea of the monster.

A sudden cold settled over me and I worried if Japan could defend himself. Did he even have a weapon? Would the whip help the Asian man escape? I fiddled with my pocket knife and I wondered if I should allow Japan to have it whenever he wandered the hallways. Surely he would be able to use it more than I would and perhaps then he would tru –

_Ping_…**.**

I glanced over towards Germany. He hadn't reacted and he hadn't even moved from the closet. I frowned and then I heard the sound again. It was echoing down the hall and into the room, picking up a pace that began to remind me much of –

"The piano…?"

I flipped the blade open and hesitantly stepped forward towards the door. I truly doubted that the monster would care about a piano, so who was upstairs? Could it be Japan – no, he was fetching water for Germany; he wouldn't pause to play with a piano. From what I had already seen of the Asian man, he was much too serious and determined to do idle things, and especially not with Germany in his current state.

Could it be… my cousin? Could it be Mireya? I tuned out Germany's shaking, my attention now completely entranced upon the piano playing somewhere from above. _Mireya… _The very thought caused me to slip quietly out from the room and towards the stairs. It felt like I was being urged on when the piano became clearer and clearer with each step up the stairs.

My heart was pounding erratically as I placed one single hand on the doorframe, listening intently to the music being played just beyond the door. As I listened I knew that it couldn't be the monster; it would have crushed the grand piano with its size, I was sure. Besides, why _would it_ be the monster? No monster could play the piano like this…**.**

It _had _to be a human being, something smaller than the monster and with hands that could actually reach the key notes. _Mireya…__**.**_ The thought of her once more urged me on and I exhaled a deep sigh, dropping my hand down to the doorknob – turned it – and pushed the door open.

As soon as I did the music halted to an unnatural silence and I wondered if I had startled her. But then I froze, shocked into silence at not whom was standing at the piano but… the _lack_ of **who **that should have _been_ there. There was **no one** there, not a single soul aside from myself stiffened in the middle of the doorway.

"N-no… that…" I shook my head and stepped back, clutching tightly onto the pocket knife as I tried to make sense of this new phenomena. It wasn't just the lack of a person though that had caused me to shudder and tremble, eyes wide in denial and mouth dry as I whimpered and wheezed.

The room – the _wrecked_ room I had awoken in, had even stumbled around in confusion just hours before – it was perfectly _clean_. There were no overthrown cabinets and no ripped apart books. It was as if it had never been destroyed to begin with.

"But it was just…"

A shudder ran down my spine, swallowing through the lump now deep in my throat. The monster wouldn't take the time to clean that room and as otherworldly as it was… Everything was too precise and neat, careful and exact that it had to be the work of another human being. It _had_ to be! Though who would do it?

Germany couldn't have done so, neither would Japan, Mireya didn't really care for cleaning – who would take the time to do this? Even the books which had been ripped apart were now neatly tucked and filled with pages. That would take more than an hour or two.

But then I wondered: who was playing the piano? There was absolutely no place to hide in the bland and neat room. There wasn't even enough enclosure underneath the piano to hide underneath it. Plus there was only one exit…**.**

_A monster… trapped inside a mansion… and now a ghost?_

Inching away from the room I tried to think. But the more I thought, the more I realized that this manor was no good. There was a monster roaming these halls for Pete's Sake! Then the fact I – we – couldn't leave the manor and then _this_ –.

Things like this and that shouldn't happen. It was illogical and improbable, but here it was, right in front of my eyes. The very image of the monster as well that was so deeply imprinted in my mind, and as brief as the encounter had been, was also pressing into me. It was taunting me, teasing me, and causing me to believe I was seeing shadows in the corner of my eyes.

But every time I turned my head, I saw nothing. Not another soul and certainly no monster.

_Creak…__**.**_

My heart skipped and I quickly raised the blade up, prepared to defend myself for an attack. It took me a moment of panting and gasping for air before I realized that the sound had come from around the corner. Hesitantly shuffling my way over, I peeked around the wall. There were stairs leading further up and a single barrel left to the side of it, but at the end of it was a door.

Was that where the sound had come from?

I struggled to listen and I was startled to catch the sound of a _living_ being moving around just beyond that other door. Slowly, I moved closer and as I did so I was certain that whoever it was could hear the erratic noise of my heart and hear the deep breathing I tried to control. I was so certain that any moment too that the door would burst open and I would be attacked, but then I was in front of the door, and still no such thing had happened.

Leaning in and pressing my ear as closely as I could without making noise, I listened, trying to pin point what could be the cause of the noise. It was footsteps and they were light and seemed to echo against the floor beds like tiny feet. The weight of this person was much too light to be the cause of the monster, I realized.

_A ghost…_**.** The very thought caused me to shudder and I quickly shook off the thought. No, not even a ghost could pitter patter around. The mystery of who could be behind that door was itching down to my fingers though, curiosity spiking deep within my bones.

I had all but forgotten that Germany was downstairs and probably still quaking in fear, or that Japan had no idea I had wandered off. I had even forgotten the panic I had just a few moments ago when I had peeked into the piano room, preoccupied with wanting to know the mystery as I rested my hand on the cold metal handle of the door.

My body became still and my breath hitched as I tried to open the door. It wouldn't open and the movement inside the room had come to a standstill. Had they been startled – frightened even – with the thought of it being the monster?

Nibbling on my lip I knocked lightly on the doorframe, flinching when the sound seemed to be louder than expected. Hesitantly, I called out, "H-hello?" After I had done so I almost immediately scolded myself. What if the person wasn't a friendly character? What if they would attack me? But then no sound came still.

I pressed my ear against the door again. I could faintly hear the sound of someone breathing, and as quiet as it was, there _was _someone there. But I wondered why they hadn't responded. Did they simply not trust me to be human or were they too scared to move?

I didn't know what to do so I tried the first thing to come to mind. "…Mireya? Is that you?" I paused. There was still no reaction or movement other than the soft and steady breathing. "…Italy?" The breathing seemed to have stopped all together. "...Japan is looking for you... and Germany is downstairs in a room…."

I continued to listen but no other noise wished to occur, at least none that would tell me there was anyone in the room anymore. Or… was there even a person there to begin with? I shuddered and moved away. Then as time caught up I suddenly realized that Japan was probably _now_ figuring out I was not in the room.

Dammit, and I had told him I would _stay_ with Germany. Just as I was about to leave, I hesitated and looked back at the door. If it was Italy then – "…I'll… I'll come back, I promise."

As I made my way back to the room Germany resided in, I had not heard the creaking of a door opening. I hadn't even noticed the tired eyes shining with familiarity, peeking from the now open door, as they watched me disappear around the corner. Nor had I heard the soft muttering as I descended down the stairs, frantic to return to Japan and Germany that I had blocked out the very sound.

"_E 'iniziato, non è vero?_"

As I jogged I quickly closed the blade and stuck it back into my pocket. I had to return as quickly as I could before Japan – as I turned the corner though I spotted Japan just making his way onto the last step of the stairs. He seemed startled to see me, almost dropping the glass of dubious water which contained a murky and gray subcolor to it.

Then his eyes narrowed and his lips pinched into a thin frown. He didn't look happy. He knew I had wandered off, and his eyes spoke volumes of different thoughts, and I was sure each one was causing him to frown further and further.

"What are you doing outside of the room?"

Japan's voice was sharp and double-edged, not at all the polite tone as it had been when he had spoken to me in the kitchen or even stiffly relaxed when he had left to get water for Germany. I tried to think of a lie, something that could justify what I had been doing, a sudden defensiveness rising up within my chest.

"I – I just..." I trailed off. His gaze was cutting into me, daring me to lie to him and immideatly I knew I couldn't.

What _had_ I been doing? I had wandered off and even when I _knew_ a monster was lurking about the manor! Even if Japan didn't know about the monster, it wasn't an excuse to have just _left_ Germany... not in his state.

"Prease, just get into the room. I'rr tark with you rater." I slunked off into the room, shoulders hunched and feeling much like a scolded child as Japan followed behind. The door clicked shut and though it was not slammed, I still flinched.

I knew I had fucked up. He had _trusted_ me to stay with Germany and I hadn't. I had forgotten complelty about the blonde when the piano began to play, so determined to find out the cause of it, that I had left the ashen skinned male behind.

I curled up onto the bed and didn't watch as Japan tried to coax Germany from his dazed state.

"Doitsu-san, I brought you some water. Prease drink and carm down."

There was a moment of silence and the sound of someone drinking. "...Is this really vater?" Germany's voice was much different from Japan's, deeper and scratchy though that might be because he needed more water.

"Judging by it's color?" Japan inquired, "Probabry."

"I...see. Anyvays... es tut mir leid for falling apart like that...I feel much better, thank you." A moments hesitation. "And the Mädchen? Is she alright?"

"Hai, she...is aright. Her name is Natarie-san." Japan answered. He seemed to want to steer the conversation away from me. "It is good to see you werr again, Doitsu-san. Do you know where the others are?"

"I...I'm not sure." Germany stuttered. "A-At any rate, we ran for our lives –." I took a moment of pride of having been correct. He _had_ seen the monster. Then reality set in further and I fell back into a simpering depression. It was just more reason to _not_ have wandered alone like I had been doing. "And those two vent in different direction, I think..." His voice faded, as if he wasn't sure of what he was saying.

"Sorry, just... just give me a moment to pull myself together..."

"Very werr then. Natarie-san and I sharr go rook for them. Try to get some rest, okay?" I glanced up at the sound of my name. He still wanted me to go around with him? I frowned and pushed back my glasses, well of course he would. Japan wouldn't trust me again to look after his friend, not when I left him behind like I did.

"...Sorry..." Germany said after a moment, appearing upset with himself. Then he brightened slightly, digging in his pocket and pulling something out of it. "Here...vhen I was running I tripped over it. Almost killed me and I didn't have the time to see what it went to... but maybe it can be of help to you both...unlike me."

"It is fine Doitsu-san..." Japan trailed off when Germany shook his head.

"I vant to help...but..."

"No need, we wirr be fine.." Japan assured him, turning the object in his hand. It seemed to be an aged silver blade key with funny curves and branches here and there. Another glance and I noticed that there appeared to be a thin note tied into the bow.

"I can't even valk straight... I'd only be in the way." Germany muttered dejectedly, glancing behind him and into the dark closest. Even as he said this though he appeared almost relieved at not having to follow Japan and I.

"Thank you Doitsu-san, this might actuarry herp to open one of these doors. Natarie-san, ikimashou." Japan said, tucking the tiny key into his kimono sleeve. He then paused mid-turn. "Ah wait... Germany, your whip. I found it earrier."

After handing back Germany his whip Japan examined the little note once more before leading us back down to the first floor. He once again didn't seem keen on speaking to me, barely giving me a second glance as he pondered which hallway and which door he should check first that the key would open.

I didn't blame him for not talking to me, in fact I didn't really wish to talk to him either. He then turned down the hall leading towards the foyer-kitchen and suddenly spoke. "What were you doing, Natarie-san? I had trusted that you wourd stay in that room."

I flinched and gazed down. I had actually been hoping he wouldn't bring it up because while the silence was stiffling, not having to face the reality of my stupidity was a much better alternative. But even as I swallowed, I couldn't stop the words that answered him. "I... I heard the piano and I thought –."

"The piano? Upstairs?" Japan questioned, pausing in front of the locked door with the key in hand.

"Y-Yes. I thought that my co –."

"_Upstairs_... what were you _thinking_?" Japan turned around and sent a demanding gaze at me, hand pressed against the doorframe. "I wourd have thought that you wourd be more cautious what with that – that _thing_ in this manor, but instead you did the exact opposite!"

"Look, I thought it was – wait..." I trailed off, brows furrowing before realization suddenly hit me. "You've seen it – the monster?" Japan did not answer. "You did! Why didn't you say anything!"

"No, the question is: why did you reave the room when you know that _thing_ is out there? For Kami-sama's sake, that courd have werr been a trap and you wourd have farren right into it! Did you not _think_ when you reft Germany?"

I was suddenly filled with a burning anger and my jaw tightened as I forced myself to not shout at the Asian male. I understood that what I had done was absolutely stupid but he couldn't fault me when I had one goal in mind, one **hope** in mind. Japan was practically doing the same thing – searching for Italy and Prussia, and having been searching for Germany as well. Who did he think he was?

He didn't have to be so annoyed. He didn't know me so what would it have mattered to _him_ if I had dissapeared.

"Of course I was... Of course I was thinking – but you can't give me that look when you're practically doing the same thing! Wandering this damn place, doing the same thing I had been doing when I went upstairs: _searching_ for my **companion**. _My cousin_. For all I knew it could have even been Italy! What then, huh?" I hissed, straining to calm myself.

He couldn't fault me for that. He couldn't fault me for my hope, yes I knew it was a very stupid idea, but... It's possible, isn't it? Japan, if having been in my position, would have done the very same thing. He would have thought it was a human being – a living human and normal being –

"And?" Japan inquired, pushing the key in the lock and opening the door. "Obviousry since you had come back arone... it wasn't. Neither Itary-kun nor your cousin, not even Prussia-san."

I wilted as I watched Japan enter into the library, muttering a dejected, "No..." underneath my breath as I followed after him.

Upon entering the library, I raised up my head and gazed about in wonder. I was taken in by the magnificence of the library, while the room was dimly lit and the air cold, I couldn't help but be in awe. I was an avid reader by nature and this was now heaven on Earth.

Shelves upon shelves were lining the room with various assortments of books. I took a step forward and ran my fingers along the spines one by one in wonder. There were no titles and there was not a speck of dust on them. However when I tugged one out and glanced into the back of the shelves I spotted thick layers of dust. I licked my lips and held tightly onto the book. Someone was cleaning them from the outside to make it appear clean.

I looked over towards Japan whom was moving around the single desk, seemingly at ease while leafing through the papers and books littering the desk. He wasn't even aware of the strange discovery of what I had found, but instead of informing him, I swallowed and had instead pulled my attention to the book I peeked into.

I frowned and found most of the pages were blank and any writing it _did_ have was sloppily written, mostly of names from what I could tell, at least… I tilted my head, nose wrinkled and brows furrowed. I _think_ it was names…**.**

Sighing, I tried for a book in the bottom, crouching down as I picked out what appeared to be a small journal. It's cover was very beautiful, red and designed with flowers, it appeared to be of lilies readying to bloom. Opening it though was much the same as the other book. Blank and or scribbled illegibly.

Where they all like this, I wondered.

But just as I was about to slide it back in its place I noticed a tiny yellowed page peeking out. It was completely out of place between the white pages. I quickly tugged out the peace of paper and untangled it from it's frantic folding.

There were words, sloppily and messily written but at least more legible than the scribbles of the other books. I scrutinized the writing and slowly I began to mouth the words written.

_If you are reading this, then it means I am dead. I would like to advice you that we as well had searched every last corner of this manor, trying to find a way of escape. But it's not happening. No matter how much we struggled, only further misery awaited us. __**Why**__? __It should have never _come_ to this; this place should have –_

There seemed to be a layer of ink scribbled on part of the note. A fine and thick layer that caused what should have been a full page to shorten considerably. I tried to scratch it out, but it was so imprinted into the paper that it had only dirtied my finger. I continued reading despite this.

_But I was an idiot, a fool of the highest order because it's where __**they**__ wait. But…I'm sure… you already know that – _**don't you**_?_

* * *

**I mostly used Google translate so the meaning in English might be more rough sketched for the Italian. Though I do know a few German words so most of it should be alright. XD And for the record I am trying to keep to the nations accents, mostly for Japan and Germany, I probably won't do it for Italy though when he comes around. Lord knows those "a" endings will murder me!**

**Italian: **E 'iniziato, non è vero? **English: **It has started, hasn't it?

**German:** Es tut mir leid **English: **I am sorry

**German:** Mädchen **English: **Girl

**Japanese (Romaji):** ikimashou **English:** Let's go


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicion

**Chapter 3. Suspicion**

* * *

"NATARIE-SAN!"

Somewhere deep in my heart I had suspected it, and known that there was something else there with us. I just hadn't wanted to be right. I hadn't wanted to realize that the tightening in my stomach and cold shivers up my skin had been a sign. So I had ignored it and it had caught me off guard when a looming shadow had suddenly engulfed me.

But Japan was still at the table, picking up a rice ball. He had looked up and dropped the piece of food, face paling as he shouted. I had tried to move as fast as I could, barely dodging the hand that tried to grip and crush my tiny body. The book was far gone now, ripped apart as the _monster_ dragged its claws against the floor boards, creating deep gashes as it slowly looked up, its dark eyes glaring at me.

Then its attention had turned towards Japan, a strange grin pulling up its mouth to an unnatural degree. For a brief moment I wondered if that was what a Cheshire cat smile would like, but then Japan shouted and dodged the attack the beast had thrown.

It was so quick I had barely even seen it, but then I hadn't even realized Japan had a sword either. I could only watch with mouth agape and eyes dazed while Japan slashed his katana down upon the monster. Only causing the beast more agitation as it snarled and bared its teeth.

"Natarie-san! Get out and go to Doitsu-san!"

"Doi – ?" I stammered, stumbling onto my feet. I still had the pocket knife, but compared to Japan's own katana it was very small and useless in comparison. Hell, even in my delirious state I could tell that as much as Japan moved and rammed the blade into the monsters hide, there was no wound. Not even a scratch. So what would _my_ blade to the monster in comparison?

"Ger- Germany!" I shrieked, running towards the door as fast as I could. But what could _he _do? Hadn't he been rendered into a broken state when Japan and I had found him? Would he not surrender to that same function when facing the monster? For fucks sake all he had was a whip!

I let loose a frustrated shriek. The door wasn't opening. Had the door locked when we closed it? "Ke-key – KEY; where the fuck is the key?!" I jerked back into the library, flinching and ducking in order to avoid being seen. As I pillaged the shelves and checked the flooring, searching desperately for the key I could hear that Japan was slowly losing the battle. He had even been knocked back and thrown over the desk, creating a painful impact into one of the shelves with a loud _thump_.

The noise had caught my attention and I had narrowly missed having my head cut off as I ducked and crawled behind one of the shelves. The monster, believing that Japan had been taken care of was now after me, determined not to let anyone in the room out **alive**_**.**_

"Imaimashī akuma, watashi wa anata no aiteda!"

For a brief moment all I heard was the muttering of Japan as the monster made its way back towards him, then a whoosh and out of the corner of my eye had seen the monster flying into the wall. I ignored it though with tear stricken eyes as I searched for the key.

I needed to find it, and then we could both leave and maybe lock the thing inside. But where was it? Did Japan still – I gasped, spotting a glimmer underneath one of the shelves as I crawled. There was the key! Had it been knocked under there during the battle? I didn't care to worry over it as I reached down and grasped the key.

"Japan! I have the key!" I shouted, turning round and paling as soon as I noticed that the creature had heard me too. It was now barreling towards me, its lips stretched over sharp fangs and claws curved as it raced forward.

"**Doa ni isoide**!"

A strange noise escaped me as I rolled to the side, scrambling to my feet and running for the door. Japan was right behind but so was the creature. There was no turning back as I dove for the door – momentarily stunning myself when I knocked the breath out me from the impact – fumbled with the key, slipt it into the lock and wrenched the door open, bolted out of the room and slammed the door behind us in our wake.

For a moment we stood there, panting and gasping, both listening intently for the creature. Would it follow us out? Where would we hide? Thoughts raced through my mind and soon enough my weak legs couldn't hold me up anymore, I crumpled to the ground.

Japan then did the same, dropping his head into his palms with a groan. For a moment or two that was all there was, both of us trying to calm our erratic beating hearts as we gulped and shuddered, skin ashen from the experience.

Then Japan gave a shaky laugh before exhaling slowly. "…Are you aright, Natarie-san…?" I nibbled on my lip before jerkily nodding my head while Japan stood. "Good…" He seemed to hesitate as he slowly motioned towards the stairs, "We rearry must find Itary-kun and Prussia-san… _and your cousin_."

* * *

I was falling again, a strange an empty falling that rushed me downwards. But I knew I was still moving and I knew I was still following after Japan. But I could hear, somewhere in the rushing in my ears, from far away I could hear voices. It was like what had happened in the Piano room… a thick white fog surrounding my senses, inside me –

"_**Why do you care?**__"_

_A disgruntled noise and the sound of someone shifting –_

"_You don't get it do you? Compared to us personified nations, your survivar –"_

Squeaking I stumbled backwards, startled from my thoughts when Japan had jerked to a halt. For a moment I blinked, confusion flittering throughout my mind as I stared at the black haired male questioningly.

"J-Japan?"

We were now on the last floor with only two doors as our options, but Japan seemed more interested in his sleeve, scrutinizing it with a troubled expression. "Is something wrong, Japan? Why are we up here?"

He shook his head, tugging down his ripped sleeve. "Nothing, nothing at arr; but I did find a key whire we were in the ribrary, before the _thing_ attacked." Japan showed me said key and it was much different to the one Germany had given us. This one was bronze in color and the handle curved, though it did have another note tied around the handle.

"Master key…? Shouldn't that open all doors though?"

"Not necessariry. Most master keys onry open the very top froors, usuarry were the head sleeps, and this _is_ a mansion after arr." Japan explained, trying the first door. It was locked, not unsurprising but the key wouldn't work either, it didn't even fit. The next door though was the correct one to place the key in.

It was a quiet and practically empty room, some sort of office. Though there only seemed to be a few pieces of furniture, a single desk, a few chairs, and an eating table along with a few drawers. There was a rather large red chair against the wall along with a few book cases.

I stared at the chair and it seemed normal enough but the color of it, such a color of red that made me uneasy. I quickly turned away from it and examined the shelves, keeping an ear out for Japan while he rummaged through the drawers and checked beneath tables.

There was nothing of interest in the shelves though and no extra keys lying around. "Nothing…" Japan sighed, "Ret's go Natarie-san, and perhaps we can check that piano room you were speaking –."

_Squee…__**.**_

The sudden noise caused us both to jump, Japan drawing out his katana while I drew out my pocket knife. For a single moment all was quiet and Japan slowly lowered the sword while I looked up and down in confusion. Had it been the old wood floor? But it had seemed a bit closer to me, almost right _near me_ but there was nothing but shelves surrounding the walls. I frowned –

_Squee…__**.**_

The noise happened again and I realized that it was coming from just behind the shelves. I grabbed a hold of the side and cautiously pulled it away from the wall. I huffed and looked down before gaping once I saw what had been making the noise.

It was some sort of small creature stuck in a crack of the wall, the white body nothing I had ever seen before. It was a ball-like creature, with no limbs. Its wide blue eyes, magnified by the glasses somehow perched on its face, staring innocently up at me. It squeaked again.

"A… a mochi?" Japan muttered as he squatted down to the creature's eye level. My brows furrowed and I mouthed the name of the creature in disbelief. _Mochi_… weren't those a type of food in Japan, like a candy?

I knelt down though and examined the creature. It was quite cute actually once I got a better view of it, the body was very pudgy and seemingly huggable. I flushed and poked its cheek, gaining its attention. It was so weird but so cute, especially when it squeaked again.

"Are you stuck little one?" Japan murmured, grabbing onto its sides and suddenly trying to tug it out. It hadn't helped much though as the tiny creature squeaked and seemed to complain. Japan kept trying though and suddenly…

**Crack.**

I gaped as Japan froze and let go of the mochi, holding onto his back desperately. "J-Japan? Was that –?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be!" Japan whined, kneeling down as he rubbed his poor back. _Young? _I blinked rapidly. The Asian male barely looked much older than me though. Japan sighed, wincing every once in a while. "Not rike this… I can't do it rike this."

"Ah um… wait, let me try Japan. Just… don't move. Hm, let's see… Okay little cutie, let's see if I can get you out." I carefully pressed my fingers down on its body and was surprised to find that the creature was actually very fluffy, much like a small dog. I tugged and grunted, face pinched as I tried to help the strange creature. But it was so stuck inside the wall that I couldn't pop it out.

"Ugh, darn! I can't… so darn cute too! I feel a little bad that it's stuck…"

I petted the small creature and smiled when the tiny thing began to purr and squeak. As I did so I began to gain that niggling feeling again, an uneasy stirring in my stomach while something tried to be remembered. Something was much too familiar about the mochi, its blue eyes sparkling in delight and the tiny blonde curl perched on its head swinging about happily –

"_Holy crap! An actual Mochi!"_

_The sound of someone moving across a room – a squeak and purring – a door closing shut –_

"_Isn't that a little… too similar though –"_

I shook my head and gazed down at the little mochi. It was whining because I had stopped petting the small creature. Had I seen this creature before – with Mireya? But the voice was different this time, softer and a bit deeper though I could still tell it was from a female.

But whomever it was had been excited at the sight of the mochi. Though I knew for certain that living and breathing mochi's such as _this one_ shouldn't exist. In fact I had only read them in stories made for Hetalia. Yet here was an actual sentinel mochi, breathing and squeaking and purring as I returned to petting it.

_Similar_…**.** Yes something was similar, but to what I couldn't seem to recall. It was bothering me though and for some reason, deep in my bones, I knew it was important. The tightening of my stomach told me so, though the unease I felt inside was urging me of the idea that it was something **wrong**… something I wouldn't like.

Shaking my head and rubbing the mochi one last time I turned to Japan, he seemed to be doing better.

"Ah… I think Germany might be abre to get the mochi out… arthough…" Japan's face dropped at the thought of the blonde hiding in the closest. I already knew what he was thinking of; would Germany even really want to leave his confined space? He had been so rattled and out of sorts that I wouldn't doubt that Germany wouldn't put up a fight.

"I wonder if he'rr come out for this? Maybe I _wirr_ have to drag him out…" Japan muttered while picking himself up, wincing and pressing a hand to his back once more. Japan allowed himself to recover for a few moments before he began to move. "No, we'rr have to ask him."

I noticed a curtain hanging to the side as Japan passed by it; he seemed to not care what was or could be behind it. Curious though and recalling how Germany had been hiding in a closet, I quickly made my way over and peeked inside. There was nothing really there aside from a tiny wooden box. Picking it up and shaking it, I realized that it was empty and the whole endeavor had been pointless.

With a dejected sigh I left the box behind and followed quickly after Japan, sending one last reassuring smile towards the mochi before I closed the door behind me.

Japan hadn't moved though, he was just standing in the middle of the hall, a frown on his lips as he gazed once more to his sleeve. It was pulled back enough for me to peer over, and I noticed that there seemed to be these spotted specs of dark red splattered on the kimono.

A closer look though showed no wound and I wondered if perhaps those spots had been there before Japan had entered the mansion. "Japan? Is something wrong – oh!" I pointed towards the other door. It was open but it hadn't been before… someone had opened it…**.**

Hesitantly we entered, Japan fiddling with his good sleeve as the other hand rested on the hilt of the katana. I followed quietly behind; keeping my blade close, further into the room we realized that the unease and caution was unneeded.

The bedroom was empty save for two beds, a single table, some chairs, a few cabinets nestled in the corner wall, and some crates. There wasn't even a book case. It seemed as if the room was completely useless. Taking a few more steps in I noted the layer of dust that seemed to settle around the room.

It was strange, most of the other rooms and practically the manor itself were spotless but this one room was not. I frowned, now that I thought about even the piano room held some form of cleanliness despite the cobwebs hanging around the corners of the gray walled room.

Giving a grunt Japan began to search the room while I, having noticed a strange lever, made my way towards it. I ran a single finger over it and realized that there was no dust. I noticed that it seemed to be a three-way lever, with a rather small plaque next to it.

_Up is Heaven._

_Middle is Earth._

_Down is Hell._

I paused and read it over again. Why did those words familiar? I tried to think but I couldn't seem to drudge up a memory with Mireya, not even one without her. My brain was practically dead to the frustration and so I turned back to the plaque. It had to be something else; it wasn't a personal familiarity –.

Had I done something similar to this? I nibbled my lip, trying to recall and then it hit me. But I didn't like the implications of the idea. It was practically preposterous! _HetaOni_… **that **was why the plaque appeared familiar and that was why the mochi and even that voice in my memory had said it _was similar_…**.**

I had played the game once or twice yes, but I could recall momentarily having seen that mochi stuck in the wall and this plaque here as well. I stepped back and ignored Japan as he tucked something into his good sleeve, my brows furrowed while I examined the room.

_HetaOni_, it was an RPG based game. Though now that I thought of it, most of the rooms I had seen and the landscape of the manor were quite similar. _Is it possible that this is –? _No, was this a joke of some sort? Had Mireya lead me here for a prank? Was that why _Japan _and _Germany_ – I shook my head and frowned. **No**, a joke wouldn't go so far as to _hurt_ someone.

Mireya and surely those two were _not so cruel_. But then was it simply coincidence? _ Or is it true that this is – _The monster surely didn't look like that fat thing in the game. Still I couldn't shake away the unease stirring inside my stomach, I had to be wary even if things appeared similar. It _might_ be all coincidence but it could also mean that it was a clue of some sort so… "Heaven should be avoided then, right?"

"Excuse me?" I jumped and turned to face Japan. His cheeks were ashen and there seemed to be a wild look in his eyes. "Did you… did you say something just now, Natarie-san…?"

"Hm? Oh uh... nothing… just thinking is all." I cocked my head, a bit confused as to why Japan seemed uneased. Was he also just realizing the connections like I was? After all, Japan was a cosplayer so he must **know** of _HetaOni_. Just as I was about to question him he suddenly turned, his back towards me as he pressed a hand to the plaque.

Well that was a bit strange, I stared a second more before turning back to examining the room. Well either way I should probably avoid that little thought of _HetaOni_. For an odd moment I had begun to contemplate such a silly and farfetched idea – as_ if_ I was in a **video game**. The similarities were a bit uncanny yes, but perhaps I could chalk it up to references or a very devoted Hetalia –

_VRRR…__**.**_

A loud scraping noise begun to fill the room and I hadn't noticed but the bed had moved, revealing a rather large hole. I was much too preoccupied with spinning around, startled as I settled my wide eyes upon Japan that I had neither noticed my footing slip either. My world turned and changed, the wind rushing through my ears as I shrieked and landed roughly onto the floor below.

I could hear Japan frantically calling, "Natarie-chan!" from somewhere up above. I had barely even made the connection in change of honorifics as I tried to gain my bearings though. Groaning and shaking my head I gazed about the room, stiffening once realizing I was in the_ piano_ _room_. In the back of my mind I knew I was beginning to gain a fear of piano's… and their rooms.

Sighing I turned my gaze heavenward, squinting at the large hole in the ceiling. Japan's visage was blocking out most of the light so all I could make out was his body lining. But even so I could tell he was becoming frantic.

"Ah… I – I'm alright, Japan! It's just… I'm in the piano room, its one floor down."

"Yosa ni kansha..." Japan muttered. "Aright, prease move out of the way and I'rr jump down!"

"W-wait no! I can just –!" It was too late though, Japan had jumped through the hole. I yelped, rolling to the side in order to avoid being landed upon. Japan had made a more graceful landing but I couldn't help but mutter sarcastically, "…Open the door."

Sighing I brushed myself off and looked around the room warily. I really hated piano rooms.

"Ah, so this is the piano room, you were tarking about, Natarie-san?"

"Yah… there's nothing much inside here though. The cabinets are filled with white napkins and there is one single clock but it's not working. The piano plays though…"

Japan hummed and made his way towards the piano, pausing in front of it with narrowed eyes as he pressed one of the keys. "Did you aready see the numbers here, Natarie-san?" Startled by the question I walked over and was surprised to see colorful numbers painted on the key notes.

"N-no I, I hadn't really noticed it." I admitted, frowning when the RPG came to mind again and I couldn't help but shudder. Certainly someone, a human had to have done this, and it felt as if they were trying to convince me – that this was real. That the possibility of the game having come to life –

Dispelling the thought I tried to figure out what the numbers could be for, had they always been there though? I hadn't really been paying attention the first time I had been the in room and then the second was self-explainable. But I wondered if someone had instead drawn it in. Dragging a finger down the painted five I noted that it was dry. It must have been painted _days _before now. But who would have done it and what could they be for?

"A passcode… maybe? Did you ever find something that needed a code, Japan?"

He shook his head and began to make his way towards the door, "Though it could be someone's strange sense of humor. Perhaps it's of no rear importance." For some reason I couldn't help but feel that those words were a lie. Those numbers were there of more than just a whim, someone had deliberately painted them there…**.**

* * *

When we entered the bedroom I couldn't help but gape. Where the curtain should have been was a grand iron door. Had the door always been there – or perhaps we had the wrong room? One glance at Japan though told me the room was correct.

Germany surely couldn't have made that in the time we were gone though. Had he found it? It was a preposterous thought but it was the only thing I had. I didn't want to accept the unease in my stomach, the feeling inside that things were familiar again.

I could recall that in the HetaOni RPG game Germany had also built a door. It was an unsettling feeling when I realized this and I quickly stepped back away from the door, turning around and glaring deeply at the wall. Why had that thought come back to me? Why was my brain seemingly determined to always bring it up?

"Doitsu-san?" Japan called out, tapping on the iron softly. Seconds ticked by and I couldn't help but wonder if Germany was even inside anymore.

"Is that you, Japan?" Germany's voice called out after a moment. So he _was_ still here, but that still brought up the question of the iron door.

It had to be coincidence. The niggling doubt lingering in the pits of my stomach was urging me otherwise.

_A game_, that's all it was and ever will be – I nibbled on my lip, uncertainty spinning a web through my thoughts. But the events that had occurred up till now, it was all coming to the same situation. This was not a joke though! The **monster **was not a joke but… _Is it possible that it could be –?_

Pushing up my glasses with a scowl, I scolded myself. There was no such evidence suggesting it, yes things similar to it but how would it even be possible? Surely this –… it was simply coincidence. Yes, just… of course. I just _believed _that things appeared the same; perhaps I was looking too much into what could be only _coincidence_.

Out of nowhere the door there was a rather loud thud as the iron door closed, startling me as I spun around, and listening to what was followed by a few muffled German curses.

"…I see." Germany's voice came after a moment. "Okay, I'll go and get it out." Ah right the mochi. For a brief moment I suddenly realized I had forgotten about the mochi, so caught up in my thoughts that I had tuned out most of the conversation between Japan and Germany. The poor thing was probably frightened by now, teary-eyed as it wondered where we could possibly be. I smiled, Germany would help though –

"I just have a favor to ask of you." Japan and I startled, the male wanted a favor?

Japan blinked rapidly before nodding hesitantly. "Aright, if it's something I can do."

"Well you see… ah, I'm sorry but… I'm actually hungry. You don't happen to have anything with you for me to eat?"

I blinked. _Food_… the man wanted food. He couldn't be serious, surely he wasn't?

"To… eat?" Japan asked. "I'm sorry… I didn't bring any food with me, I don't believe Natarie-san has anything either…"

"I see!" Germany exclaimed. "So if it's not too much trouble, could you both please look for something to eat?"

"_What?"_ The question had slipped out of my mouth before I could even filter it. Japan and Germany looked at me but I continued on. "That's impossible! This place is abandoned. There's no way there's any food in this place!"

"_Bitte tun Sie es nur f__ü__r mich!"_ Germany's voice was suddenly spiked in pitch. Was… was he pleading? "I have… I have no strength right now. Anything is fine just… find me something, okay?"

I turned to Japan questioningly but he stared at the door, head cocked in thought. This was something impossible to do, Japan and him must understand. How did Germany even _expect_ both Japan and I to find food?

Japan seemed to hesitate before nodding, accepting the request Germany had asked of, and leaving me no choice but to go along with the idea.

"Hai, aright. We'rr take another rook around." He said before adding, as if wanting to give Germany more initiative to stay. "We have to rook for Itary-kun and Natarie-san's cousin anyways."

"I see! Danke!" With that there was a moment of silence before he spoke again from behind the door, voice muffled. "…By the vay, did either of you find mein bruder?"

For a moment I was confused before remembering that Japan had mentioned another aside from Italy. Of course – Prussia; he was Germany's brother in the anime as well. I almost felt ready to slap myself for having forgotten that little bit. Darn this situation and them cosplayers.

"Īe… but he should be fine." Japan blinked. "Somehow..."

"Sorry for the trouble…" Germany muttered, his voice muffled by the iron door. It was softer than it had been before, a tone that almost seemed to convey how regretful he felt of not being able to follow.

Nibbling my lip I turned away and placed a hand onto my stomach, wondering of when it had been the last time I had eaten. Perhaps the search would do well for us, I thought, trying to think positively of the situation.

Maybe Mireya had brought a bag? If she had perhaps it could have fallen around somewhere.

The sound of a _clink_ caused me to return my attention and spot a bottle of…beer? Japan bent down and picked it up, frowning as he stared at the liquid inside. After all the trouble Japan had gone through to get him water, Germany had beer?

"Arigatō. We'rr be going now."

"Okay, Danke again."

* * *

**Just like before I do not own the HetaOni franchise, only my Oc's and the plot going on here. :)**

**Translation Is Down Below This Text**

**Japanese (Romaji): **Imaimashī akuma, watashi wa anata no aiteda **English: **Damn demon, I'm your opponent here!

**Japanese (Romaji): **Doa ni isoide **English: **Hurry to the door!

**Japanese (Romaji): **Yosa ni kansha **English: **Thank goodness…

**Japanese (Romaji): **Arigatō **English:** Thank you

**German: **Bitte tun Sie es nur für mich**English: **Please do it for me!

**German: **Danke **English: **thank you


	4. Chapter 4 The Trap

**Chapter 4. Trap**

* * *

As I had predicted, the kitchen was of little use. The cupboards were bare and the fridge still had that poisonous gunk left inside. Frustrated, Japan had slammed the door shut, the fridge even swaying from the force. I fiddled with my pocket knife before asking, "Did… did one of your friends have some food with them, Japan?"

Hopefully they had, so it would be a win-win situation. I had begun to doubt Mireya had brought any bag or food with her, but the idea had helped at least. "Itary-kun might… he usually is prepared with pasta wherever he goes."

…Interesting.

With this in mind we had trudged the first floor, searching and calling out for Italy. The library had held a ruined rice ball; sadly we had to leave it behind and still with no Italy in sight. The next to be checked had been a type of Japanese room, though with only one door and it had been locked. The door near the entrance way had also been locked and so we continued on around the corner where I recalled the bathroom being.

For a moment Japan and I stared at the last door within the first floor. It was cracked open. I glanced over towards Japan and I could see momentarily on his face, a flicker of doubt. He didn't want to go inside and seemed to hesitate before he moved forward.

Gulping, he opened the door a little bit more. It was dark inside pitch black as Japan then entered. I could hear him stumbling around, muttering about the light switch. "Japan?" I called out, inching into the bathroom cautiously. I wouldn't wish to tumble into the Asian. "Do you need help –?" I squeaked as the door suddenly shut behind me. "Th-the door – Japan, have you found the light switch, yet?"

"Hai, I berieve it's, aha!" Without another word he flipped the switch. The light though seemed to flicker on and off before settling into a bright bathed light that filled the room. I barely had enough time to curse before I was then sent crashing into the wall. Stunned I tried to make sense of what had occurred before realization struck that Japan and I were cornered by that… that _monster_.

"**You won't…escape…**"

Suddenly the monster had attacked and I was startled to find myself in pain. The creature hadn't even moved but some strange power was curled around my body, surrounding me on all sides. It felt like thorns were piercing through my skin, sharp edged as it cut through delicate flesh. For a moment that was all I knew and it took me another minute to realize that my throat was hurting, I was screaming.

Then all at once it had stopped. I was once more on the floor, gasping and trembling, trying to get my bearings as Japan cursed. I glanced up and noticed him countering the creatures attack with one of his own.

"Watashi wa anata no kao o mite no unzarida!"

I couldn't tell what Japan had said, but I did realize that he was angry, very angry. His face contorted and flushed as he aimed his sword at the creature. The creature stumbled back, appearing almost shocked that Japan had attacked it. Japan took this chance to lash out once more, muttering under his breath while the blade of his katana seemed to emanate a blue color.

The attack caused the creature to stumble once more before it snarled. "**YoU…WOn't…ESc…aPe!**" It raised its arms up and the strange energy it had emanated before shot out, curling around Japan. For a single second I stared, mesmerized by the strange electrical current that seemed to fill out from the monster.

It was nothing I had ever seen before but then again neither was the monster. It was something out of nightmares, a thing that should have _stayed_ as a nightmare. Jaw tightening I struggled onto my feet, holding tightly onto the pocket knife in my hand. I had to do something! Japan was struggling to free himself from the attack, eyes pinched in pain and here I was watching as he was harmed.

The place was so small though how would I be able to aim an attack and especially with such a small weapon. But then I noticed how the creature's arms had raised and pressed into the walls. It was almost like a stepping stone heading up its face.

I then did something very brave and very stupid: I took a great leap and managed to catch myself on the creature's arms, startling it from its attack on Japan as it turned its attention onto me. Though it barely had time react as I used the momentum of its arms rising in order to fling myself and plunge the blade into one of its eyes.

It shrieked, howling and throwing me off as it grasped onto the handle. The beast though seemed to flinch and scream again, shaking its head as the little knife lodged in its eye ripped right through. Its scream was almost animalistic and I flinched as it roared. It was in agony but so were we. Then the creature stopped and after a second charged forward.

Japan whom had been watching, mouth agape slammed into my side, rolling us out of the way as the creature ran and crashed into the wall. The lights were suddenly gone and I panicked. Would it attack us in the darkness? I groped blindly around for the switch, ears pricked and alert showed the monster attack while Japan and I were blind.

I couldn't seem to find it and I wondered if this is where we would die. The thought immediately flicked out of my head when the lights suddenly flickered on. It was brighter and most of all, the creature…**.**

"It's… gone." I crumbled in relief and pressed my forehead against the wall. Slowly the realization of what I had done to the creature had caught up to the rest of my body and I trembled. Dear god… I was on the creature; I had been much closure than previously before. I had even plunged a _pocket knife_ into its god forsaken _eye_. Had even watched in a daze as the creature howled in pain… Oh dear god I think I'm going to be sick.

My eyes shut and I tried to quell my unsettled stomach, with thoughts that I was alive and so was Japan. Moments passed as I rested against the wall, neither worried of moving or seeing if Japan had recovered. I was quite content to stay where I was at least until Japan tapped my shoulder lightly.

I peered up at him and noted how pale he was. He even had a few wounds, a single cut on his cheek that was bleeding and his arm that was slowly spilling blood. His kimono was ripped too, more so then before, almost in shreds as it dangled on his frame as best as it could.

_Blood_…**.**

"A-are you alright?" I shot up and quickly aimed to see his wounds but he stopped me, grasping my wrists as he stared. He exhaled, "I'rr be fine. They wirr hear, yours…. Wirr take time." _Mine_…? It was then as I pondered his words in confusion, did I suddenly feel the probing pain upon my body. Most everything either felt numb or was burning, inflamed from the attack the creature had bestowed upon me.

There were cuts, having ripped through parts of my clothing, reaching even without it to the skin of my body. Some were small barely of note and others hurt, much like the wrapped and jagged thin line racing up my calf or the three tiny slices that rested on my shoulder. I hadn't even realized.

Japan led me towards the sink and it was only then did I notice that the room was another bathroom. Why was there a second bathroom when one resided just right next to it? I stayed silent though while Japan rummaged through a cabinet, showing that there were an assortment of medical supplies and gauze's.

The water from this sink was much clearer and cleaner. The fascination did not stay when Japan pulled out the bottle of beer and popped it open, leveling it with my wounds and allowing it to spill. It burned, it really did and for a moment I wished to yank away and smack Japan. Instead I hissed and clenched my jaw, trying to even my breathing as he took care of me.

"That was very stupid you know." Japan suddenly commented. I sent a glare at him and I was surprised when he smiled, wrapping the gauze and tying it down. "Thank you, nonetheress, Natarie-san. Though perhaps next time, reave the fighting to me."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't go into a dark room _next time_… and… and we really need to take care of those wounds."

"Ah, no that will…" Japan trailed off and stared at his arm. The blood was still flowing and Japan seemed confused, as if having not expected the wound to still be bleeding. "It should have arready…"

"You got hurt. It's not going to heal in the matter of seconds, now give me that bottle."

"Shikashi…"

"Shut up Japan."

The silence settled as I reenacted the same treatment onto Japan, careful as I treated his main wounds. He seemed to flinch a lot, his eyes cloudy with both pain and confusion. Once I was finished, Japan took one look around the bathroom while I cleaned off the pocket knife that had miraculously fallen, found a silver key in the bathtub, and then we left.

The key seemed to lead to one of the bedrooms as it mentioned with the note tied to it. It didn't seem to specify though and so we once again checked all the locked doors on the first floor before heading upwards. There were only three doors that were still locked on the second floor; the one at the very end of the hall was the winner.

As I tried to follow after Japan suddenly stopped, raising his arm and gesturing for me to stay put. I sent him a confused look but then I noticed, as Japan cautiously made his way over towards the beds, that there seemed to be a bump under one of the bed covers. It was pretty suspicious actually but on closer look I noticed that it seemed to be the shape of a human lump, small and certainly no monster.(Might want to mention Japan locking the door somewhere in this paragraph, otherwise might imply the bad ending is coming up)

A sudden chill settled over me and I glanced over my shoulder. Had Japan locked the door? Unsure, I quickly did so myself. The cold slowly left me and I sagged in relief; no point in being ambushed after the fight with the creature just minutes before –

"_Vho's there?!"_

I spun around; knife raised only to realize the one that shouted seemed to be an albino man. _Prussia_, I realized after examining the man. His hair was a raven-white and his eyes a deep red, he was even wearing the same dark blue military uniform.

"Woah, wait! Calm down, Prussia-san! It's only me!"

I cocked my head and watched while Prussia wilted, shoulders sagging in relief as he murmured an apology. This was certainly familiar. Eyes narrowed, I realized the entire situation was once again hauntingly similar to _HetaOni_.

Nibbling my lip, I realized that this time the idea wouldn't leave. It was there now, taunting and chuckling at my dismay and uncertainty. I gripped tightly to myself, pressing my back against the door frame. But that was silly… it was silly wasn't it?

An RPG game… _come to life_? Laughable! But I couldn't seem to deter the thought now. I couldn't dispel the notion as a figment of my own silly whims. I was retracing the events that had happened since I had met Japan – **no**, since I had woken up in that piano room.

This place was much too familiar, these people I had met too familiar and not in just appearance but in voice as well. The mochi, the monster, even the conversations that had occurred and were occurring. They were much too similar…**. **My heart raced and I gulped. _Silly, laughable_ even… _wasn't it_?

_"They say it's abandoned."_

_"You have to admit that it looks just like it…"_

_The sounds of someone moving on dead grass – a door creaking open – a joyous and teasing giggle –_

Abandoned she had said…familiar she had even admitted. Mireya may have only seen the first few chapters of HetaOni but even she had known and realized how similar the manor looked. It was a joke though, wasn't it? An offhand observation, hadn't it?

_"Holy crap! An actual Mochi!"_

_The sound of someone moving across a room – a squeak and purring – a door closing shut –_

_"Isn't that a little… too similar though –"_

Similar, everything was too similar. The note in the library had then come to mind. What had been scribbled out? There was something more that the writer wanted to convey, a _secret_ about the manor –

_But…I'm sure… you already know that – _**don't you**_?_

The last words… it was as if the writer _knew _someone else would come along, that _I_ would read it. But if that was true, then was it possible that they had left more than just that single page behind? Would it all be gathered in the library or would it be scattered around the manor? I glanced over towards the shelves. Would they also be in the same locations, like the last one perhaps?

"..an?"

"…Arie-san?"

"Natarie-san?"

I jumped, startled to find Japan staring at me worriedly, even Prussia. Had they been calling me? How long had they been doing so? I was sure that they had still been talking to each other – something about mushrooms. Yes, mushrooms, I'm sure of that.

"A-ah… nothing… what, um is it?" I swallowed. "Are you two done?"

"…Hai… though it seems that Prussia-san hasn't seen Itary-kun either or has come across anyone that could be your cousin."

"A-ah, I see… then I suppose we should keep looking…" I trailed off and Prussia's eyes narrowed. What was that sound? Something coming from outside the door… in the hallway… heavy footsteps – I spun around to stare and paled. Someone was coming closer.

"Natarie-san?"

"…Don't you hear that?" I slowly stepped away.

"Ja… the sound of something… getting closer?"

For a moment there was silence in the room aside from the faint footsteps coming clearer and clearer as the seconds ticked by, there was even a heavy breathing accompanied with them.

"Natarie-san… get away from the door…" Japan commanded. But I couldn't seem to move, I was rooted in place, ears straining to listen, while my heart pounded and seemed ready to burst from my chest. The monster, it was coming back!

"Natarie-san…_Now_!" I quickly scurried away from the door, pulling out my pocket knife, my eyes trained for any movement. Japan had already pulled out his katana and Prussia held up what seemed to be a rusted sword. The knob turned violently and I jumped, biting on my tongue to keep the squeak safely inside. I wasn't ready for another battle, I didn't want another battle.

Just the very thought sent my wounds throbbing, as if the cuts themselves seemed to remember how they had been formed. But then it was quite. There was no other sound. Then footsteps that seemed to be fading…**.**

A drop of sweat slid down my forehead and I inched one step closer towards the door. Was it gone?

"…Is it gone?" Prussia voiced my thoughts.

_Is it_? I gulped, stepping another inch forwards. Is it really gone? Something in me doubted the very notion. _If this is really…**.** _I didn't want to think of it. That where I was now and what I was experiencing, this fear and this monster and this pain, it was all from that game. But if it was and if it had become real then…. _then the thing has to still be waiting._ "Only a few steps – should have been more."

"…You're right." Prussia murmured. "If it is, then _it_ doesn't know that _ve_ know, so ve von't be caught by surprise."

"Keep your weapons ready." Japan whispered, "Natarie-san, stay behind us."

"But –."

"_Keep_ behind us."

I fell silent and moved to the back of the room, watching warily as the two males went forward, opening the door. I hadn't wanted to be correct, in fact I had wanted to be completely wrong, but as soon as the two stepped out of the room, the monster had attacked.

"Hooolly shiiiiit!" Prussia swore, "It's a lot uglier face to face! Vhat the fuck happened to its eye?" It had come back and it seemed to want revenge. Japan groaned and prepared to strike, his katana once more glowing a brilliant blue. Japan glared daggers at the monster before he ran and struck multiple attacks onto the creature.

"Vow, I didn't know you could move that fast, Japan!" Prussia gaped in amazement.

"Yes werr…"

"Heh, I can't let you take away from my awesome spotlight!" Prussia let loose a Sparta-cry as he ran forward, "Eat this, shithead!"

The thing screeched while Prussia laughed arrogantly. I made my way over towards the door and cautiously peeked out; rolling my eyes as Prussia didn't seemed to notice the creature's mouth parting open. "**You won't…escape!**"

Immediately Prussia's smile was whipped off and he paled, jumping out of the way as the electrical attack shot off from the creature. "It can _talk_?" Japan stood between the white-haired male and the monster. Japan then rushed forwards, pulling back his glowing katana and stabbed the creature into the chest.

The monster cried out and staggered back, gasping as it leaned itself onto the wall and slowly slid down. The katana was stuck now, where the heart of the creature should be. Was it over? It had to be, the creature wasn't moving anymore.

"From what I rearned from fighting that thing, _never_ ret your guard down." I hummed in agreement, eyeing the dead creature warily. It should have disappeared now right? If this truly was HetaOni then… I could hear Prussia groan at having been told off by Japan, but my eyes were still trained on the creature.

I paled – it was moving again despite the katana rammed into its heart – the creature had shot forward. I barely had time to really think my actions through as I dropped my knife, shouting and tackling Japan down to the floor. I could feel the air shift above me from the creature's arms having slashed through the same spot Japan had once stood. It had wanted to decapitate the Asian man, and it had almost succeeded.

"Fat chance, shithead." Prussia smirked. I looked up and gaped; Prussia was holding off the claws with his rusty sword. The thing was holding up against the creature and even as Prussia tensed, pushing more pressure in order to push the creature back, I was quite surprised. "That there is one of my little brother's pals and if you even _dare_ to lay your retarded claws on any of them _or_ my bruder, you'll have to get through the avesome me first!"

Prussia then swung his sword, grasping onto the katana now ripped away from the monsters chest as the creature was knocked backwards. The creature though would not be so easily deterred. It's raspy voice bouncing off the walls. It was readying itself again, howling as the first few sparks of its power shot out.

"Prussia – dodge!" But it was too late, the creature had once more let lose an attack. Luckily Prussia had dodged, Japan and I, not so lucky.

It hurt. It hurt a lot as the strange power wrapped around once more, cutting into my clothing and shredding into my skin… adding fresh wounds to the ones I already had. "Japan! Natalie!" Prussia called out but the sound seemed so far away. "Hang on; I'll get you both out…! _Mein Gott –_ let them the fuck go!"

_It hurts…**.**_

Suddenly the pain was gone and I found myself on the ground, trembling and shaking. Blurry eyed and dazed I looked up, watching numbly as Prussia seemed to have distracted the monster enough to attack. A warm hand settled onto my shoulder and I looked over, Japan wasn't looking so good. His leg was bleeding and his side was cut into.

"We… we have to run. Prussia-san we have to run!"

Japan yanked me up and did just that, we ran. We ran through the hallways and even into bedrooms. But the creature just followed, and for a moment I was sure we would die cornered. Then we ran in different directions, startling the creature as we all darted back into the hallway, slamming the door behind us.

We couldn't stop and we shouldn't stop. I knew that, but then Japan skidded to a halt, stumbling and catching himself on the wall, panting and hand still gripping tightly onto my arm. I was sure that the creature would follow once more but there seemed to be only silence. The creature had ceased.

"Is… have ve lost it?" Prussia muttered, still stunned.

"I… I believe so… if it's not then it's not forrowing us…"

"I wonder why…." I murmured, pressing a hand to my forehead. I felt dizzy and I vaguely heard the two males speaking. _This is real_, I began to think. _This is happening_. It seemed so surreal when I thought it over, telling myself repeatedly that I was in an RPG game. I really wanted to laugh at the thought. But I couldn't. My limbs were heavy and my mind fuzzy. How could I laugh when the realization is suddenly striking into me?

It's not laughable and it was… _god_. I closed my eyes, shuddering. This was **real**. As much as I simply wanted to call myself crazy and delusional, I knew when to give up. I was in an abandoned mansion with a monster after all; I had even met personified nations, and in the end I wasn't sure if I could hope for survival. To them I was human, wasn't I? I was a weak compared to them. Humans die every day, natural or unnatural causes. But would _they_ survive either? The HetaOni game never ended after all.

My stomach felt queasy and I curled into myself, a sudden thought causing me to whimper. _Time loops_… there were time loops weren't there –?

"Oi, Frau!" I jolted in shock, stumbling back from the warm hands that shook me. It was Prussia. His eyes were shining with worry and he glanced over towards Japan, the Asian male though struck with wounds was also giving me the same look. _Why_?

"Can you valk?"

Walk… of course I can walk. I wasn't – I flinched and gazed down to my leg. It was bleeding again; it needed to be wrapped up again. But Japan was the same wasn't he? He was hurt too, wasn't he? I didn't have time to voice offhandedly the thought before Prussia suddenly picked me up from my hips. I squeaked and latched onto his shoulders, shaken by the sudden movement.

"What are you doing?! Put me down you…!"

He only laughed. A strange 'kesese' sound as he ignored my flushed face and threw me onto his back. "Oh shush, Frau. The avesome me is going to carry you vhile Japan leads us back to mein bruder."

I was so utterly bewildered, blinking rapidly and struck frozen as I latched onto Prussia. Why were they helping me? They didn't know me, _he _didn't know me.

They knew I was human… human's die every day, so what's one more to them? Nibbling my lip I pressed my face down, trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill.

The gesture left a warm feeling inside my heart. They cared even if my survival was slim, so why? I hadn't even realized I voiced the question until Prussia hummed questioningly, "Did you say something?"

I froze and swallowed heavily, but repeated my unintentional question.I swallowed but repeated my question. "Why do you care?" Prussia halted and I looked up, brows furrowed as I noticed both Japan and Prussia giving me a strange look. It wasn't much of a surprising question; they should have known I would ask it eventually. After all, we were strangers to each other. It was a question that needed to be answered eventually.

"...I'm human aren't I? Humans die every day, unnatural and natural causes. Compared to you guys, I'm just another person in the grand scheme of things. So why…" I trailed off into a squeak, eyes popping as a sharp sting rippled through my thigh. Prussia snorted and smirked; the ass had pinched me!

"Shut up, Frau. You are human but isn't that more reason to take care of you?"

"But –."

"Prussia-san is correct, we are nations. But we aren't cruer," Japan said. "We wouldn't reave someone behind, human or not. Besides, you have famiry waiting outside of here correct, and someone to rook for in this mansion as werr, right? You don't wish to die before you can see them again, do you?"

_Family…Mireya…_ I nibbled my lip and hid my face away. _That's right; I do have people waiting for me, people I needed to return to_. The entire situation had my nerves shot, skin clammy and mouth dry, but these two were correct. I shouldn't put a gift to the mouth and spit it out. They were helping me stay alive so… _I have to be strong_…_for _**them.**

* * *

**Welp~ Much Thanks to My beta, the amazing** _Fk306_ **whom has been helping with this story, she has been an amazing help. I also do not own the HetaOni franchise, only my own OC's and the plot that will occur. :)**

**Translations are in the Bottom of this Page:**

**Japanese (romaji): **Watashi wa anata no kao o mite no unzarida!

**English: **I'm sick of seeing your face!

**Japanese (romaji): **Shikashi…

**English: **But…

**German: **Frau

**English:** Woman

**German: **mein bruder

**English: **my brother


End file.
